Alcohol abuse inflicts terrible damage on the adult working population of this country. and costs industry approximately $71 billion each year, yet there are virtually no advanced alcohol abuse prevention programs in industry. ISA Associates will develop an alcohol abuse prevention program for industry. based on a social learning model and cast in a health promotion framework. The program will be suitable for use in most worksites, but will be oriented especially toward the blue-collar workforce. During Phase I, a prototype worksite alcohol abuse prevention program will be developed and preliminarily tested. The development of the program will be based on a social-learning conceptual model of worksite substance abuse prevention and will be designed for compatibility with worksite health promotion program. The components of the prototype program will be tested in focus groups and prepared for Phase II. During Phase II, program development will be completed and the program will be rigorously tested in a worksite. An innovative, engaging alcohol abuse prevention program cast in a health promotion framework should be of great interest to many of the same corporations that have adapted health promotion program. Consequently, it would seen that a considerable market exists for such a program.